A White Shower
by sassukeuchiha
Summary: Kakyoin gets a bit to naughty for Jotaro and Polnareff gets caught in the crossfire..
It had been a long day on the road to Egypt and the Crusaders were getting tired. Like most nights they decided to stay at a small discrete motel out of the way of any main roads. Joseph always paid for any expenses with his ungodly amount of money provided by the Speedwagon foundation. The motel they picked that night had two stories. The rooms on the second floor each had their own balconies that hung over a small grassy plain.

As usual Kakyoin and Jotaro shared a room, _they were students after all._.. Avdol and Polnareff shared a room and, the elder of the group, Joseph slept alone. Unlike the other places they had stayed before, the rooms in this motel only had one bed each. When Avdol got to the room and noticed this he sighed and made Pol sleep on the floor. Kakyoin and Jotaro decided on sharing the small bed.

As it grew darker out the Crusaders met in Joseph's before leaving cautiously for dinner. Kakyoin wasn't feeling well so it was agreed upon Jotaro would stay back and keep watch just incase anything fishy were to happen.

"Feeling any better?" Jotaro asked with his back turned to the other man in the room. Kakyoin shook his head and laughed.

"Clearly you don't get why i made you stay back with me." Kakyoin stood up and walked behind Jotaro. "We are alone now.. Haven't you noticed we are the only ones left in this place..." Kakyoin whispered in Jotaro's ear. He sighed, and turned to face the pink haired man.

"My dicks getting tired of all this fucking you know." Jotaro took off his hat and coat and sat down on the bed. "I'm not in the mood for any of your perverted fantasy.. You creep.."

"Please?" Kakyoin pleaded.

"I said fucking no. I am NOT in the mood today, jesus christ." Jotaro got back up and went to the bathroom. He rinsed his face in cold water. Before he had time to react Hierophant Green had made it's way under the door and had wrapped itself around his right leg.

"Fucking christ Kakyoin. I said NO!" Jotaro ignored the other guys stand and continued to do what he was doing before.

Jotaro had been Ignoring Hierophant because he was not going to egg kakyoin on, so he didnt notice the fact it had been slowly climbing up his leg. before he had time to react Kakyoins stand was caressing Jotaros crotch. Jotaro jumped in surprise and brough out his stand.

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU." Jotaro screamed through the bathroom door before he used Star Platinum to break it down. To his utter shock he found a naked kakyoin lying in cherry themed lingerie in front of him. Unlike most nights this did not turn Jotaro on, not even a little bit. It just made him even more furious. Jotaro screamed before grabbing the smaller man and brining him onto the baloney.

The only thought Jotaro could mange to think coherently through his immense rage was

" _cherry boy is gonna get his ass kicked_ ". With that he threw Kakyoin through the glass doors and bent him over the balcony railing.

"Seems like you were in the mood" Said Kakyoin in a slightly pained tone considering he had not only been roughly bent over a metal railing but also hurled through a glass door and he was now currently covered in scratches and cuts. Jotaro was in rage mode and before either of them was aware he had penetrated Kakyoin's sweet cherry ass.

Kakyoin smiled.. This was exactly what he wanted. He was ready for the big man to fuck his ass. He faked being sick just so this would happen. Joseph wasn't the only one who could predict what one would do next. Kakyoin laughed and enjoyed the feeling of the cool night air on his skin. Kakyoin could see Jotaro was glistening with sweat from being so damn angry.

" _I love my sweaty big man_ " Kak thought to himself as Jotaro who was blinded by rage continually thrusted into him.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Jotaro looked around in awe as he came to his senses. He had blacked out and had only come to as he was balls deep in his best friend.

"Hey big boy, don't stop now." Said the one who had Jotaro's dick up his ass. Jotaro screamed again, shrugged and continued what he was doing

" _I might as well finish what I started..._ " Jotaro thought as he fucked Kakyoin.

Before they knew it they were just about ready to cum. Kakyoin being the sick fuck he is thought it would be a good idea to cum over the balcony. So as the two climaxed together he stuck his erect dick through the railings and made his own white shower rain down on the courtyard below. It just so happened that the other three crusaders were walking back from dinner. And lucky Polnareff was right below the balcony Kakyoin and Jotaro were on.

"Hey Avdol it's raining white!" Exclaimed an excited Polnareff as he ran over to his friend to show him. 75% of he way there it dawned on him what the white liquid really was. His look of joy and curiosity quickly turned to a serve look of horror and disgust. He was frozen there for a good minute. The sky had just cum on him. Not even his sisters death was more traumatizing than this. Pol just stood there. He stood there and cried real tears as the other two laughed their asses off. Joseph laughed so hard his fake hand fell off and Avdol nearly peed himself.

Meanwhile on the balcony Kakyoin had managed to get his dick stuck in the railing. Jotaro slipped his dick out of the cherry man's asshole and pulled up his pants. He rubbed the back of his head and went back inside and fell asleep on the bed. Kakyoin continued to be stuck. He called for help but Jotaro had exhausted himself from being so fucking mad. Polnareff was too busy scrubbing himself to death in the shower and Avdol and Joseph were still laughing at the fact Polnareff got cum on.

Kakyoin acted like a dirty fuck and got what he deserved. If you don't want to get your dick stuck in a railing then you should not act irrationally like Kakyoin and just be a normal person. Moral of the story is do not be a sick fuck.


End file.
